Edward's Pain
by xxDeath's Daughterxx
Summary: Edward left Bella alone, thinking she would be safe. Now she’s dead. Can his family save him in time before he reaches Volterra. And how will the Cullens cope with Bella’s death. Sequel to Night Alone.


**Hey, so guys I'm so sorry that I've been on such a leave of absence. I said I would have this up over a month ago and I didn't. I understand if you all have given up on the story. But to all who are reading this I thank you! Also if you decided to start here and not read the story that proceeded. I advise you not to do so and go read 'Night Alone'. Otherwise it WON'T make sense.**

**Everyone reading My Saving Angel (MSA), I will pick up on that soon, I hope. And I hope you all know that I would never abanden a story. I love all my MSA reviewers and hopefully I'll have something for you soon.**

**Lastly this was brilliantly beta-ed by MikalahStarrUley! check out her work and -Jessica-Bella who her and I share a profile, the link is in my profile.**

**Summary: Edward left Bella alone, thinking she would be safe. Now she's dead. Can his family save him in time before he reaches Volterra. And how will the Cullens cope with Bella's death. Sequel to Night Alone. **

**Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Edward's Pain**

Chapter 1 

APOV

My dead heart hurt so much. It was my fault Bella was dead. I couldn't even look at Edward. _God Edward, it must hurt so much for you._ My body was racking in pain. I mistakenly tried to imagine how it feels for him to have her gone.

A loud sob broke through my chest. Jasper was trying to comfort me: holding me close to him, rubbing my shoulders while trying to quiet me down. He was also trying to relieve the agony from the room. But I could tell Jasper was hurt too. After a while it all became too much and he stopped trying to relieve us of the pain. We all loved her so dearly. Now she was gone, **dead,** **COLD**. _GOD, FORGIVE ME BELLA, I'M SO SORRY! _I was racking violently and trying so very hard to keep my mouth closed as to not sob out in grief. The whole thought that I had seen Edward and Bella happy, their marriage to each other, Bella becoming one of us... Then, to have it ripped away was pure torture. Now he'll never have that. And how are we suppose to move on? How is that even possible? Edward only had Bella in his life for 2 years, only two years of joy and love. And everything was so dark now.

I know Edward probably the best of my family now that Bella's…I muffled my sob with my hand…and I know he can't possibly live without her. When he left her, he may not have thought I didn't know what was going on, but I had visions. I saw how torn up he was. There was one major difference between then and now. This time he can't come back to her…

I dropped to my knees in sorrow as the heart ache consumed me; that's when I was pulled into a vision.

_I could make out the figure of a tall, lean body. He was stalking in the alley way of a city. Which one I couldn't tell, but there were tall buildings all about. It seemed oddly familiar. And this figure, the man, was walking towards some woman hidden in the shadows. She seemed scared by the way her body was shaking. I'm not so sure of what was exactly happening, when the man offered the miss an escort back to her hotel. She looked up and saw his face. She seemed to relax for a moment before her face turned to horror. I don't understand why though, this man was trying to help her. That's when he began to advance on her anyway. He looked her up and down and breathed in deeply. She was frozen in fright. He came up behind her and told her to relax. She slightly did and began to melt into his arms. He kissed her on the neck when she let out a loud scream which the man quickly cupped his hand over her mouth. I was in the dark, so to speak, of what was happening when light flickered over the two from far above. This illuminated his face and I could clearly see what he was doing. He had his teeth sunk into the young woman's neck. __He's a vampire__, I stated to myself. But why would I be seeing this? When the light flashed over the young man's face. Edward…_

Slowly my world became clear again and I could see Bella as before with Edward by her side. _My god, that's probably the most peaceful I've ever seen Bella._ I thought sadly to myself. For her to only look like this in death was twisted and sickening. When I remembered what I had just seen.

"EDWARD, NO DON'T. YOU CAN'T!", I screamed.

I couldn't help but doubt what I had just seen: Edward and he was drinking from…from a _human_in Volterra, trying to be killed. But I knew he would do anything to die now that _she's_ gone.

Before I could go to hold onto him…stop him, he was gone. Running to Port Angeles. The closest airport.

_But Bella, JUST died. This family can't take anymore death_. I know we can't, I've seen it once when Edward went to Volterra the first time. When I had a vision of us all, we seldom talked to one another. This would destroy us no doubt. We all needed to stay whole, together.

_NO, NO, NO!_ my mind screeched. _HE COULDN'T DO THIS TO US!_

Before I could stop myself, my little body was dashing after him in a futile attempt. None of us could catch him. But I needed to try. I need to try for the family, for myself, but for mostly Bella. One day while shopping shortly after our return from Volterra, Bella made me promise her something. That if anything were to happen to her, that I would make sure that Edward would never try to kill himself again. I denied that this would happen but she insisted and I agreed. _How stupid of me. _I thought next of how I had said that she would never die. That if she was about to that I would see it and save her.

That broke every last bit of will power I had. I dropped to the ground and sobbed my dry-less tears. I was on my knees with my face facing down pressed to the pavement. I had told her that I wouldn't let her die, and she's **_gone_**! I failed my best friend. No one can imagine how this feels unless it's happened. The guilt and pain that consumes you…it's horrible.

Jasper came running up behind me as fast as possible. He securely grabbed hold of me and pressed me into his chest. I knew he had never seen me like this and hated it. I felt slightly better now that he was holding me. But it seemed to make the sobs come harder.

"Shh, my love, shh," he cooed while rocking us back an forth. We were seated on the pavement, me in his lap and his head on top of mine. I kept letting the sobs roll on.

"My love, I'm so sorry," Jasper said. I felt the pain of Bella's death in that instant and broke into sobbing anew.

"Ed...Edward" I croaked through my crying.

"Go…go get him. Port Ang…eles. I…I prom-m-m-missed her," I stuttered. "I…I can't…br-rake m-my promise. Not again" I screamed.

"Mhm," Jasper agreed and nodded. I wondered to whom and looked up. I could see Emmett, Rose and Carlisle's broken faces. Then they dashed off towards the Port Angeles Airport.

Jasper and I just sat there for a while, while I cried loudly. For once I was glad there were no tears, for by now my eyes would be shedding bloody tears for how hard I was crying. And Jasper's shirt would have seeped through and clung to him, much as I was crying, and he would be drowning in my sorrow literally. No doubt he already was, emotionally. Being so close and the power of my crying could only cause him to be getting all the agony that was inside of me. He faithfully held me though. Eventually the racking of my body went to a shudder. Even though the pain did not subside. Enough for me to talk at least.

"Where's…um….Esme, Jasper?" my voice sounded broken even to me.

"She's back at Bella's house," he answered in a calm, low tone. I could here the sorrow laced through it though. "She didn't want to leave Bella's body alone."

A sob broke through my composer at that statement, but I soon regained it.

"We need to go to Port Angeles first, Jasper. Okay?" I asked. He of course agreed with me.

From there we went off after my broken-hearted brother, in attempt to save him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alright, I will try to update once every two weeks alright? And I really do love all who read my stories. And please this will be a very sad story, don't tell me you don't like it that way. Because this is the plot. Also if you cry at any chapter, let me know. Next chapter will be about as long, just a shorter A/N.**

**REVIEW! pretty please. I know that I don't deserve it, but I would appreciate some feed back! I love all my readers.**

**Peace and love,**

**xxDeath's Daughterxx ,.., -xxx**


End file.
